Golden Armor
.]] Golden Armor , also known as Gold Armor, Gold Targe, Golden Mail, and Gold, is a recurring Heavy Armor in the series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Golden Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides 15 Defense, -19% Evasion, 5% Magic Defense, -30 Intelligence/Spirit, and nullifies Poison. It can be obtained either by buying it for 2,000 gil (2,500 in the NES/PSX version) at Fynn, by finding it at Kashuan, Fynn Castle basement, or by winning it from Captain, Sorcerer, Purobolos, Mini Satana. Final Fantasy V Golden Armor is a low-ranked heavy armor that provides 11 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, and 8 Weight. It can be obtained either by buying it for 4,000 gil at Castle Surgate, Regole, Quelb, and Castle of Bal, or by finding it at Ronka Ruins. Final Fantasy VI Golden Armor is a low-ranked armor that provides 55 Defense and 37 Magic Defense. It can be obtained either by buying it for 10,000 gil at Thamasa, Albrook, Tzen, finding it at Magitek Research Facility, or by Metamorphing Hell's Rider, Armored Weapon, Gamma, Spitfire, Magna Roader, and Io. It can be equipped by Terra, Edgar, Cyan, Celes, Setzer, and Mog. Final Fantasy VIII Gold Armor is an item that teaches any GF the ability GFHP+30%. It can be obtained either from Angelo Search at a 2/288 chance or by refining 5 Silver Mails into 1 Gold Armor. It can be refined into 4 Pet House or 5 can be refined into 1 Diamond Armor. Final Fantasy IX Gold Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides 19 Defense, +1 Magic, and teaches the ability Stone Killer. It can be obtained by buying it for 2,950 gil at Oeilvert, Desert Palace, and Esto Gaza. It can be equipped only by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy X Gold Targe is an armor for Rikku, obtainable if the dominant abilities on any armor are any two Defense +% abilities. Final Fantasy XII Golden Armor is a low to mid-ranked heavy armor that provides 20 Defense and +4 Strength. It requires the Heavy Armor 4 license, and can be obtained by either buying it for 3,200 gil at Rabanastre, Jahara, and Mt Bur-Omisace, winning it from Aerieel at a 3% chance, from the Bazaar from the "Golden Garb" set, and by finding it at Paramina Rift (Freezing Gorge). In the International version, it now provides 21 Defense, +4 Strength, and requires the Heavy Armor 4 license. It now can be obtained either by buying it for 2,900 gil at Jahara and Mt Bur-Omisace, winning it from Aerieel at a 3% chance, from the Bazaar from the "Golden Garb" set, and by finding it at Giza Plains (Tracks of the Beast). Final Fantasy Tactics Golden Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides +70 HP. It can be obtained by either buying it for 3,600 gil at an Outfitter after meeting with Cardinal Delacroix at Lionel Castle during Chapter 2, or by finding it as a rare treasure at Lionel Castle. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Gold Armor is a low-ranked heavy armor that provides 42 Defense, 6 Magic Resistance, and teaches the ability Last Haste for 300 AP to the Mog Knight. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Gilt Armor D" set. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Golden Armor is a low to mid-ranked heavy armor that provides 38 Defense, 6 Resistance, and teaches the ability Critical: Haste for 250 AP to the Moogle Knight. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Adventure The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II Final Fantasy Legend III Final Fantasy Dimensions Gold Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides 17 Defense and 3 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Golden Armor is a level 37 Heavy Armor that provides +1337 HP and is 1/3rd of the "Glorious Gold" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading in 8,510 gil, Knight's Armor, and two Gold. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Golden Armor returns as a level 30 Heavy Armor that provides +1604 HP, -30 Bravery, and is 1/3rd of the "Glorious Gold" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading in 22,760 gil, Knight's Armor, two Gold, and three Hero's Desire. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery